


Just Like Him... More or Less

by AnukeDaGeneral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ben looks like Peter, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Superfamily (Marvel), Wade having trouble being a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnukeDaGeneral/pseuds/AnukeDaGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter dies giving birth to his and Wades son and now Wade has to raise his son by himself-with some help from the superfamily- and keep himself from losing himself in his depression to take care of his son. </p><p> </p><p>*This is my first ever fic so don't kill me.... Pppplllleeeaaassseee?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter dies giving birth to his and Wades son and now Wade has to raise his son by himself-with some help from the superfamily- and keep himself from losing himself in his depression to take care of his son. 
> 
>  
> 
> *This is my first ever fic so don't kill me.... Pppplllleeeaaassseee?*

It happened fast. Peter went into labor, they went to the hospital, Tony and Steve showed up, and then there was blood. Wade had seen blood before, his hands were literally covered in blood from the people he was paid to kill. He even was even used to seeing his mate a with a few cuts and bruises after a mission. But this was different, there was a lot of blood, and worse of was everywhere. And then Wade wasn't in the room with Peter anymore, even though he could hear his husbands screaming clear as day from outside. Tony called everyone he could think of, Matt, Natasha, Clint, everyone. But as fast as everything happened it was over. And there was nothing but silence, until the cry of a baby split the air. And suddenly Wade couldn't wait and burst into room past the doctors and nurses trying to stop him. And then everything was in slow motion. The horror of seeing Peter dead. And then the unknown feeling of seeing his son. It was too much, and Wade just broke down. He didn't care that the other heroes-who he happened to not come in after him- saw him crying his heart out as he clutched his dead husband and pleaded for him to wake up. Even when It was no use. "W-wade", He hears Tony say. And when he turns around he sees Tony, with red eyes and wet face, holding his son. Wade reaches out to hold him, and Tony doesn't say a word as he hands the baby to Wade and starts to cry into Steve's shoulder. Wade gently cuddles the baby pup to his chest and looks at the small babe. He looked almost like Peter but he had frosty blue eyes like Wade. "Hey little guy", Wade whispers, "Hehe, you look just like mama, I knew you would. I promise, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise". 

\------- Years Later-------

"Dad! Dad, come on get up, we're gonna be late again", Ben yells hoping on Wade's bed excitedly, "Come on daddy get up". Wade groans and turns on his side,"Mmmm, come on Ben it's too early to get up". Ben giggles and jumps on top of Wade, who sighs and starts to laugh. "Ok, ok, but i can't get up if your laying on me Benny", Wade jokes and starts to sit up and putting benny in his lap. "I'm sure Pops and Gramps can wait for us if we're late don't you"? Ben giggles and shrugs, "Maybe". 

" I think they can". 

"Nope" 

"Yep" 

"Uh uh" 

"Uh huh" 

Ben giggles again and shakes his head, brown soft hair bouncing, like Peter's used to. Wade flinched. "Hey buddy why don't you go get dressed and daddy will be their in a minute, ok", Wade says ruffling his hair. The boy bounces off the bed and runs out of the room and towards his room. Wade sighs, it's been 5 years since his mate died, and since then the pain had numbed, but there were days he just wanted his Peter back. There was time when things were so bad, taking care of a crying baby 24/7 and fighting his depression, he had almost killed himself. The pain had been too much, he was doubting his abilities to take care of his son and how he'd be better off with Tony and Steve, but then he remembered how happy Peter had been when pregnant. And how he told him that Wade would be a good father, Wade knew he couldn't disrespect Peter's death by leaving Benny alone. Wade stretches and sighs, after that he had changed his whole life. He moved into a new home in a good neighborhood, worked as a hero, and even spent more time at the tower with the Superfamily. He had changed, and changing is for the better. But what he didn't expect, was for Benny to change too, and not in a good way.


	2. Ooops!?

Sorry guys but I totally forgot that I have two of the same fics up, so this one wont get updated, but the actual story that will always be updated will be "Just Like Him... More or Less.. But I still Love You"

 

Other than that, thank you everyone for the Kudos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
